


See you in hell, Moran.

by helenacf



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phone messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tells to his favourite sniper that he is going to kill himself. Moran tries to prevent him from doing it because he feels something for his boss.</p>
<p>Jim knows that it won't be easy, so he tries to piss him off so he would let him die in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you in hell, Moran.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Mormor fanfic, because it is one of my favourites ships.  
> It's my first fanfic and I'm new here. I'd love to get some opinions!
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Will you cry when I’m gone, Sebby?.-JM

What do you mean?.-SM

Didn’t I tell you?.-JM

No.Tell me what?.-SM

Oh…-JM  
I have to /go/.-JM

Please don’t tell me you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about.-SM

Probably yes.-JM

Don’t.-SM

I have to do it. The Final Problem.-JM

You can figure a way around it.-SM

I can’t.-JM  
It’s okay,tiger.-JM

No it’s not.-SM

You’ll be fine, you’ll find a new boss.-JM

Jim.-SM

What?.-JM

Don’t do this.-SM

Don’t make it more difficult.-JM

Too late.I’ll make it as difficult as I need to.-SM

It’s not that tragic, You are going to forget me soon, you’ll see.-JM

No I won’t.-SM  
You can’t just act like you are casualty in this stupid game.-SM

Someone is very dramatic.-JM

You are the one who is going to die, for the sake of winning.-SM  
And I’m scared.-JM

Then don’t do it.-SM

I’m not scared for me you fucking arse.-JM

Then for whom?.-SM

I’m scared because I’m sure that you’ll do something stupid.-JM  
…like always.-JM

Then don’t give me the chance. I’m usually behave myself when you are around.

For god shake Sebastian, why are you so loyal?.-JM

Because that’s my job.-SM

Sure.-JM

I signed the contract.-SM

I’ll die so you contract will be invalid.-JM

My contract isn’t supposed to expire for another three years.-SM

Do you need money or what?.-JM

I don’t need money, I don’t need anything.-SM

So what’s the problem, tiger?.-JM

I don’t want you to die.-SM

How adorable ;).-JM

This is serious, Jim.-SM

Really? I didn’t know that.-JM

I don’t need any of your sarcasm.-SM

Oh, come on. Don’t get angry with me.-JM

Too late.-SM

Seeeeeebby.-JM

 

Don’t “Sebby” me.-SM

Oh god, Sebastian. I just have to fucking swallow a gunshot! It would be a little bit painful, yes, but that’s how I like it.-JM

 

I know what it’s like lose friends. I don’t need to lose you too.-SM

Now we are ‘friends’, fantastic.-JM

Congratulations. You’ve been upgraded.-SM

Are you starting to hate me?.-JM

No.-SM

Fuck.-JM

Nice try.-SM

I don’t care about you anymore, Moran.-JM

You know that’s not true.-SM

I don’t even think that you are sexy.-JM

This won’t work.-SM

I get bored with you.-JM

Anything you say won’t work.-SM

You are ordinary, you are just like the others.-JM

Keep talking.-SM

To kill myself it’s just a relief.-JM

Imagine the trouble I’ll get myself into one you are gone. All the beer. Cigarettes. Shooting..-SM

Shut up, Moran.-JM

I know how much you hate it when I smoke and drink.-SM

Thank you for remember it.-JM

Once you’re gone, no one will be there to remind me.-SM

Make a placard.-JM

No.-SM  
You are going to kill yourself if you still smoking like that, moron.-JM

 

Then so be it.-SM

 

I knew that you’ll do something stupid.-JM

 

You were right. As always.-SM

 

What’s the fucking problem? Do you have a crush on me o what?.-JM

Shut up.-SM

Oh, oh.-JM  
I think that I’ve just found your weakness.-JM

Shut the fuck up.-SM

Oh, Sebastian…-JM

Piss off.-SM

Do you want me to send you flowers?.-JM

Stop it.-SM

I could do a dirty photograph of me, maybe you would have fun with it when I’m gone.-JM

 

You are not funny.-SM

I’m always funny.-JM

No, you aren’t.-SM

Look at us, like a married couple.-JM  
When it’s going to be the wedding, darling?.-JM

Stop.-SM

No. I’m having fun.-JM

You’re a cruel person.-SM

Do you know what’s cruel? That we are not going to grow old together.-JM  
What a shame.-JM  
Stop.-SM

I think that I did it, now you hate me.-JM

I don’t hate you, I hate what are you doing.-SM

That’s the same thing.-JM

You don’t have to do this.-SM

Of course I have to do it.-JM

Don’t.-SM

Do you know what song I’m listening right now?.-JM

I don’t want to know.-SM

The Fray-How to save a life.-JM

I told you I didn’t want to know.-SM

“Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life”.-JM  
You would like it!.-JM

I swear to god, stop it.-SM

I’m loving it.-JM

You know what I love?.-SM

Surprise me.-JM

This cigarette.-SM

I hope that you’ll burn with it.-JM

Maybe I will.-SM

Would you record it for me?.-JM

So you can watch it as we burn in hell together?.-SM

How wonderful it would be.-JM

Shut up.-SM  
Look, I’ll give up smoking and drinking if you don’t do this.-SM

What if you do it anyways?.-JM

Then you can shoot me.-SM

I’d love to do it, really.-JM  
But it wouldn’t be fair for you.-JM  
“I’ve been shot by my crush” It would be a nice book.-JM

Shut up.-SM  
You know what isn’t fair? Just going and offending yourself .-SM

I’m not fair.-JM  
But I don’t care, Sebby.-JM

Of couse you don’t.-SM

You know me well ;).-JM

I’m not amused.-SM

Kill someone, you like that.-JM

So what if I do?.-SM

You always do it.-JM

It’s my job.-SM

Good for you.-JM  
Well, what do you want to do in my last night?.-JM  
Watch Titanic?.-JM

I will sedate you to keep you from doing this.-SM

Or do you want to cuddle?.-JM  
Actually I’m not that gay.-JM  
Sorry, love.-JM 

Jim.-SM

Yes?.-JM

Just stop it, stop all of this.-SM

.-JM

You know what?. I’m going out tonight. I will go out and drunk. I’ll get wasted. Wheter or not you are the one that I see when I wake up on the bathroom floor if I don’t die from alcohol poisoning is up to you.-SM

You are not going anywhere tonight, Sebastian.-JM  
How are you going to stop me?.-SM

With a gun, maybe.-JM  
Or an explosive, it’s more dramatic.-JM

Then go right ahead.-SM

Don’t be like that, honey.-JM  
It isn’t funny when you let me to do it.-JM

This whole fucking this isn’t funny.-SM

…for you.-JM

Fine.For me.-SM

 

What if I told you a secret?.-JM  
Would you let me die in peace?.-JM

What’s the secret?.-SM

My only weakness.-JM

What is it?.-SM

Promise me that you won’t do anything stupid.-JM

You know how bad I am with promises.-SM

Do it, Moran.-JM

Fine.-SM

Promised? .-JM

Yes.-SM

Okay.-JM  
My only weakness it’s you, Colonel Sebastian Moran.-JM

Why.-SM

I think that I fucking love pets.-JM

And that’s all I’ll ever be to you.-SM

If you want to think so.-JM

What are you thinking then.?.-SM  
That I want to be alone.-JM

Whatever.-SM

No calls, no messages.-JM  
Nothing.-JM

Whatever.-SM

That’s all?.-JM

I don’t know anymore.-SM

Okay, perfect.-JM

I’m going to that one bar, I’ll spend my last paycheck there.-SM

Don’t do it.-JM

What I’m supposed to do?.-SM

Stay in home, watch a film, I don’t know.-JM

That’s boring.-SM

Do whatever you want.-JM  
I don’t care anymore.-JM

Fine.-SM  
You said I’m your only weakness, what if I kill myself?.-SM

Do it.-JM

I’ll do it.-SM

Okay, see you in hell.-JM

 

That was his last message. 2 hours after Jim was walking through London’s streets when suddenly he saw Sebastian in that bar that he loved. He stucked there for a while, then he took his phone and sent a message:

Turn back.-JM

 

Sebastian watches his phone vibrate on the counter as he took a drink. He lowered the glass and lifted his phone a bit. He let out a breath turning and glancing around.

Jim sent another message:

Are you going to come here or…?.-JM

Sebastian looked at his phone again before downing the rest of the glass. He slid his phone into his pocked and stood, leaving the bar.

“Hi, Sebby” Jim said looking away and then pointing to his suit added “Please don’t throw up, Westwood”

Sebastian growled quietly. He felt like he could barely stand “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to say goodbye” Jim said as he leaning against the wall.

“I’ll do it” Sebastian threatened reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a gun just enough for him to see “Righ’ now”

“Sebastian no” Jim said getting closer “You are not that fucking stupid, give me the gun”

“I do stupid things” Sebastian shrugged lightly “You always say so”

“Yes, everyone knows that” He replied getting angry “Give me the fucking gun right now”

“Gimme yours” He countered “Don’t do this”

“I can’t” He said and his voice broke for a moment “..please”

“It’s too late” He simply said

“It’s not” Jim told him “You could live, you could have a better life, don’t fuck it up”

“No I can’t.” He protested “ I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, Jim” 

 

“yes you love poetry, I know”. He countered “Give me the fucking gun, Sebastian”

“I have more at home” He replied

Jim didn’t know what to do, his last option was kissing him, and he did it.He pressed his lips with Sebastian’s lips, giving him a very low kiss “Are you happy now?”

Sebastian was shocked “Yes” he shook his head, remembering the point of this whole thing “ No. I mean, no”

“I hate you, Moran” Jim said as he sat in the pavement

“I hate you too” He muttered.


End file.
